Reencuentros y sorpresas
by Hannahzepeda
Summary: Después de dos años, los mugiwara se reencuentran, pero para su sorpresa, dos de ellos tienen sentimientos muy profundos por el otro. Después de varias sorpresas impactantes que se le dan a Nami... ¿Ella podrá pensar igual? ¿Qué sentirá? ¿Tendrá el valor de afrontar su secreto?. Esto es un LuNa y un poco de ZoRo.
1. ¿nuevos sentimientos?

Después de dos años de estar separados, los mugiwaras se reunieron de nuevo para retomar su aventura.

(Pov. Nami)

Tantos años sin verlos y me sorprende como han cambiado tanto (en apariencia ya que seguían siendo los mismos chicos que yo conocía) no saben cuánto los eh extrañado. Esos dos años sin ustedes. Sin él. Ese moreno que hace que mi corazón vaya muy rápido y me ponga muy nerviosa, la verdad no se cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de ese idiota. Pero sin embargo pasé dos años lejos de ellos.

En la isla del cielo aprendí muchas cosas sobre el clima. Se qué soy muy buena navegante, mis carteles de se busca me lo dicen ya que me reconocen como la mejor navegante del mundo, la única capaz de predecir el clima en el grand line y el nuevo mundo; también dice que soy "la bruja del clima" por esto y también porque lo que soy capaz de hacer con el perfect clima tact; y por último dice que soy una de la piratas más hermosas de todo el mundo (cosa que no me sorprende ya que yo usaba mi físico cuando robaba a piratas).

Se la responsabilidad que tengo al navegar con mis nakamas y aunque me dieran todo el oro del mundo jamás los dejare.

(Fin del pov.)

Se reunieron todos en la cocina para celebrar que se habían reunido de nuevo y contar sus experiencias.

Luffy les contó lo que le había enseñado Rayleigh y que había estado entrenando bastante para protegerlos a todos.

(Pov. Luffy)

Entrene mucho para protegerlos a todos. Pero en especial a ella. Me encanta como estos años le han favorecido, ahora tiene el cabello más largo y un poco ondulado. Ella hace que me sienta raro, siento como unas mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy cerca de ella, en fin, más tarde hablare con Zoro de eso.

(Fin del pov.)

Nami les contó a sus nakamas sobre sus experiencias y todo lo que había aprendido y después de terminar de decirles, Franky dijo que su reencuentro merecía una fiesta así que se pusieron a celebrar.

Luffy y Chopper estaban carcajeandose y bailando encima de la mesa, Usopp estaba contándoles a Brook y a Franky una de sus historias, Sanji estaba elogiando con varios cumplidos a Robin y por último Zoro y Nami estaban haciendo competencia de ver quien era el que más aguantaba tomando sake.

Después de un rato, Zoro ya no podía más y se quedo profundamente dormido y Usopp, Franky y Brook habían dicho que se iban a dormir, Sanji estaba en una esquina desmayado al ver mucho tiempo a "su Nami y su Robin". Chopper se había ido a la enfermería para leer alguno de sus libros de medicina, Robin estaba leyendo uno de su libros, Nami estaba a las risas por haberle ganado a Zoro y por cómo estaba Sanji y por último Luffy estaba intentando robar carne aprovechando a que Sanji no lo estaba viendo.

Luego de un rato todos se fueron a dormir y ninguno se quedo a hacer guardia por lo que sin darse cuenta, unos piratas habían subido al barco en busca de la navegante, pero como lo vieron difícil ya que con cualquier ruido despertarían a todos, optaron por esconderse hasta encontrar el momento apropiado y secuestrarla.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Nami, que agarró un cambio de ropa y se dispuso a ir a bañarse, terminando regreso a su habitación (que compartía con Robin) y le sorprendió verla despierta tan temprano sentada en la cama y con ojos pensativos

-Hola Robin-san ¿sucede algo?-le preguntó

-No Navegante-san

Con esa respuesta, Nami no quedó convencida pero no le dijo nada más pues sabía que no le iba a sacar nada, pero antes de darse por vencida ella le preguntó

- Navegante-san? Qué sientes por el capitán-con esta pregunta Nami se sonrojó y Robin río-eso es un si, no? Jajaja lo que me da duda es ¿porqué no le dices nada a capitán-san?

-No puedo Robin, es vergonzoso, además el ni siquiera se fijaría en mi, ni sabe siquiera lo que es el amor-a esa respuesta Robin le sonrió pícaramente y Nami se dio cuenta

-Robin ¿acaso te gusta alguien del barco?

-si-y se sonrojó- es guapo, atlético, sexy, muy guapo

-ya dijiste guapo Robin

-lose pero es que es muy guapo-se sonrojó-¿alguna idea de quien es?

-no, la verdad que no

-bueno, entrena todos los días, odia a Sanji y es verde

-No me digas que es Zoro!-Robin se sonrojó al oír su nombre

-El desayunooo estaaa listooooo-gritó Sanji desde la cocina

-¿vienes Robin?

-Claro- y rápidamente se puso a seguirla

[ya en la cocina]

-Sanji ¡TENGO HAMBREE!- gritó el capitán

-Ya voy idiota primero voy a servirles a mis mellorines

Les dio su plato y su vaso con sus típicos ojos de corazones a las chicas y estás le agradecieron. Luego le sirvió a los hombres y se pusieron a comer con el típico relajo de que Luffy les estaba robando la comida a todos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no le había robado a Nami.

-Neee, Nami ¿me podrías dar de tu plato?-dijo Luffy y todos (los que no lo harían no) se estaban atragantando por la escena

(Todos) -¿esta pidiendo permisoooo?- pensaron

-etto... Claro...-dijo Nami un poco confundida por la escena

Después de desayunar, todos se fueron a hacer sus tareas y no había nadie en cubierta a excepción de Nami que estaba revisando el Log pose.

[en el camarote de los chicos]

-eh ¡Zoro! ZORO! Despiertaaaaa!-dijo Luffy sacudiendo los hombros y su primer oficial mientras este dormía

-¿qué quieres Luffy?-dijo algo enojado

-te quería preguntar que es esto que siento... Bueno... Etto... Es que mi corazón va más rápido aveces y siento como unas mariposas en el estómago ¿es normal?

-claro Luffy, y ¿eso te pasa con Nami?

-si ¿cómo sabes?-le pregunto asombrado de que supiera

- porque es obvio y porque se que estas enamorado de ella, Luffy, eso que sientes es amor, estas enamorado de Nami

-naniiii?

- enamorarse es querer estar con esa persona mucho tiempo, la quieres proteger y cuidar y te das cuenta de que ella es muy especial para ti, sientes ganas de abrazarla y de besarla...

-besar?

-es cuando dos personas que se aman juntan sus bocas para darse roces y bueno esas cosas...

-aaah... Anda! Osea que estoy enamorado!

En eso escucharon a Nami gritar uno de sus ataques del perfect clima y salieron a ver que pasaba. Se quedaron plasmados cuando vieron como unos piratas luchaban con Nami mientras ella se defendía con su clima tact.

-¡Fata morgana!- gritó y en eso 10 imágenes de ella aparecieron en cubierta -¡Attack at ten! - y en eso cayeron 10 soldados, pero no cayo en cuenta de que había un pirata detrás suyo y este le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda

-kyaaaaaa- gritó Nami al darse cuenta de lo que pasó

-Namiii! - grito Luffy

Esta cayo al suelo inconsciente por que después de eso le dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza y los piratas se la llevaban a rastras. Ninguno conseguía llegar a ella ya que cada vez empezaban a rodearlos más y más piratas. Cuando estos lograron su cometido, regresaron al barco los más rápido que pudieron y se fueron.

Todos estaban en shock por lo sucedido, ¡Se habían llevado a su navegante, SU NAKAMA! Y nadie pudo impedirlo.


	2. Una sorpresa que lo cambiara todo

La buscaron por 2 meses hasta que por fin dieron con su paradero. Estaba en una pequeña isla donde habían anclado los piratas. Esa misma mañana en que habían llegado decidieron formar el plan de rescate. Luego de haberlo trazado, se dirigieron al barco donde, para la sorpresa de los mugiwara (que quedaron en shock al ver lo que pasaba) vieron que estaba Ace, el hermano de Luffy, luchando contra los piratas y detrás de el parecía ser la navegante luchando junto con el.

Luego de que ambos terminaron de luchar y derrotar a los piratas, la gata ladrona y puño de fuego se dieron un abrazo desesperado mientras que ambos reían de felicidad como si se hubiesen extrañado después de varios años.

Luego de percatarse de que los mugiwaras estaban ahí, Nami y Ace fueron con ellos con una sonrisa y Nami fue la que habló.

-¡Chicos! Que alegría que estén aquí... Ah! Por poco lo olvidaba... Jeje... El es Ace

-etto... Ya me conocen algunos Nami... Jejeje... Esque su capitán resulta que es mi hermano jejeje- dijo Ace

-QUE?-lo miro Nami con cara de sorpresa y la mandíbula desencajada

-si jejeje, lamento no habértelo contado antes, esque no se había dado la ocasión.-dijo Ace un poco avergonzado

-y... ¿Ustedes de donde se conocen?-pregunto Luffy, quien apenas había salido de su estado de shock

-ah! Nos conocimos una vez que Nami estaba robando a unos piratas y cuando estaba huyendo me la tope y la seguí por si necesitaba algo de ayuda y después de que se percató de mi presencia se dispuso a atacarme pero yo me presente y...

-y no vi peligro ya que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y así nos conocimos y nos hicimos grandes amigos-interrumpió Nami

-jajaja... Siempre queriendo decir la mejor parte no Nami?

-jajaja, a por cierto ¡gracias por salvarme!-y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el mugiwara y se enojó de repente.

-bueno-dijo Luffy para romper esa escena- volvamos al barco no?- dijo Luffy algo serio

-claro! Ace quieres venir?

-si tu me lo pides, claro que sí!-dijo Ace sonriendo

Llegada la noche, después de llegar al Thousdan, todos se fueron a sus camarotes (Ace se fue al de los chicos a pasar la noche). A la mañana siguiente Sanji se había levantado a hacer el desayuno y cuando estuvo listo llamo a todos para que fueran a desayunar

-el desayuno estaaa listtooooo! -grito Sanji que estaba saliendo a cubierta donde estaban todos y se quedo asombrado al ver lo que estaba pasando


	3. ¿¡Qué Nami queee?

Hola a todos, si alguno tenía la duda, Ace revivió gracias a un usuario de la fukkatsu no mi, pero comprenderán que al morir, el perdió su mera mera no mi.

.

.

Todos estaban entusiasmados de que el barco de Shanks estaba anclado en la isla en la que se dirigían que, como se veía desde ahí era muy hermosa, tenía demasiados árboles, había diversos pájaros volando por encima de estos, en simples palabras era hermosa.

El que más emocionado estaba era Luffy ya que quería ver a Shanks después de tantos años de no verlo, tenía la ilusión de contarle sobre todas las aventuras que había tenido junto a sus nakama y reír juntos de nuevo.

Después de que Nami dictara las órdenes para poder atracar en la isla y no estrellarse, todos bajaron del Thousdan Sunny para ir junto con los piratas que los esperaban en un campamento hecho por ellos.

Luffy al ver a Shanks se acercó corriendo y lo saludó

-Hola Shanks! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-jajaja hola Luffy! Lo sé te extrañe! Pero... Podrías soltarme me estas apretando muy fuerte...

-shishishi claro Shanks! Por cierto... Ellos son mis nakamas... El es Zoro, el segundo al mando y el espadachín del barco, el es Brook el músico del barco, el es Franky el mecánico del barco, ella es Robin la arqueóloga del barco, el es Usopp el tirador del barco, el es Chopper el médico del barco y ella es Nami la tercera al mando y mi navegante

(Todos)-a usado un posesivo! -pensaron

-Mucho gusto jajaja mi nombre es Shanks

-etto...-Nami los miro con ojos de sorpresa y de repente entro en estado de shock, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie

-¿qué pasa Nami?- pregunto Luffy preocupado

-...-

-¿Nami?

-¡CORRAN A ESA CUEVA DE INMEDIATO!- gritó señalando una cueva

Todos corrieron a ella de inmediato y miraban preocupados a su navegante por como había reaccionado, pero al llegar a la cueva, vieron como un ciclón apareció cerca de la playa (que pudo habérselos llevado de no ser por lo que dijo la navegante)

-¿pero cómo? Si es imposible predecir el clima en el Nuevo Mundo!-grito Shanks

-Lo que sucede es que navegante-san es la mejor navegante del mundo, de hecho es la única capaz de predecir el clima de manera impecable-dijo Robin

-guau, bueno... ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta por habernos encontrado!- grito Shanks

En la fiesta todos estaban riendo, Zoro, Shanks y Nami estaban haciendo un concurso de quien soportaba más el alcohol, Luffy y Chopper estaban riéndose junto con Usopp sobre las historias que éste le contaba a su padre, Yasopp, Franky, Robin y Brook estaban platicando entretenidos con los demás piratas

Después de un rato, Zoro ya no podía más y quedo profundamente dormido, dejando a Nami y a Shanks solos en la competencia

-¿qué pasa?

-no nada es sólo qué... Nami ¿de casualidad eres adoptada?

-perdona?

-sí es que me recuerdas a alguien

-etto... Si lo soy... Pero ¿qué pasa?

De repente, Shanks empezó a llorar y llamo la atención de todos excepto de Zoro que seguía durmiendo

-que pasa Shanks?- pregunto Luffy

-tu-dijo señalando a Nami-perdóname por favor

-eh? De qué hablas?

-perdóname por no haber estado todo este tiempo

-disculpa pero no se de qué rayos estas hablando

Todos miraban la extraña conversación sin interrumpir

-es que... Yo... Etto... Soy... SOY TU PADRE NAMI!

Eso dejo a todos sorprendidos con la mandíbula desencajada y en shock (todos excepto a Nami)

-¿¡QUÉ?! Eso no puede ser... ¡Qué están mirando bakas! -dijo Nami mirando a todos los que presenciaban la conversación con cara de un demonio

De pronto todos (incluido Zoro que ya había despertado) sintieron miedo de su navegante e iban a decir algo pero Nami los sorprendió viendo que estaba llorando mientras le daba la espalda a todos y agarraba su clima tac y se iba hacia la salida de la cueva dispuesta a marcharse

-espera Nami! No puedes salir con el ciclón! Te podría matar!-grito su capitán

Nami sin inmutarse de los que este había dicho salió corriendo pero antes de pisar lo que separaba la cueva del exterior, levanto el clima tact y murmuro algo que no entendieron (era una clase de ataque) y una bola de aire la cubrió y salió corriendo sin ser afectada por el ciclón.

Mientras todos se quedaban sin comprender lo que había sucedido y miraban en dirección a donde había ido la navegante

-voy por ella!-grito Luffy

-no, no puedes capitán-san, y aunque lo lograrás de alguna forma, ella en estos momentos no quiere hablar con nadie, lo que le han dicho a sido demasiado para ella

-tienes razón Robin pero ¿qué haremos ahora?

-será cuestión de que se le aclare la mente y vea que hacer, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, será su decisión si volver o seguir corriendo

-claro-dijo Luffy un poco deprimido


	4. La mera mera no mi de Ace

[después de 4 horas]

-ya me canse voy por ella!

-no Luffy , no puedes, ella ahora no está muy bien como para escucharte-le dijo Usopp

-tiene razón capitán-san, ahora lo que hay que hacer es esperar

-esta bien

[mientras tanto]

(pov. Nami)

no puede ser! Esto no puede estar pasando! El no puede serlo! Me abandono! Si no me hubiera abandonado yo no habría sufrido! Si no me hubiera abandonado Bellemere seguiría viva!-le sueña el estómago-vaya... Parece que tengo hambre... Y cuanta!... Allá parece haber una fruta... Se ve deliciosa!-se la come despacio-bueno... Creo que ya es hora de regresar

(fin del pov.)

Nami ya iba regresando, y todos lograban verla ya que el ciclón ya se estaba yendo, el cielo se veía más claro, de un color azul con un poco de amarillo(ya que eran las 6 p.m) y ya no se veían tantas hojas de los árboles por doquier gracias a las muy fuertes ráfagas de viento.

-Nami! Que bueno que estés de vuelta! Me tenías preocupado

-no te preocupes Luffy estoy bien, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire y a caminar

-hija! Qué bueno que estas bien!me tenías...-dijo Shanks hasta qué fue interrumpido por Nami

-Urusei! Tu no eres nadie para decir que estabas preocupado-grito Nami istérica levantando su puño en dirección a el, pero todos se sorprendieron bastante y se les desencajo la mandíbula a todos al ver que su puño estaba rodeado de llamas que se veían muy peligrosas pero que no afectaban en nada a Nami

-¿Nami de casualidad comiste mi mera mera no mi?

-etto... Ahora que lo mencionas... Comí una fruta que se veía deliciosa... Pero... No lo se

-bueno sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo, pero no se sí quieras...-dijo Ace

-bueno...-y Ace le agarró la mano conduciéndola fuera de la cueva, mientras todos los seguían a una pequeña distancia

-bueno... Podrías golpear este árbol... Pero... Con todo tu enojo puesto, como en una batalla si este fuera tu contrincante...

-eh?

-bueno... Recuerdas lo que me contaste de kokoyashi? Y lo que pasó con Arlong? Bueno descarga todo ese enojo en el árbol

Dicho esto, Nami recordó lo que había pasado varios años atrás, como Arlong mato a Bellemere frente a sus ojos, como la pasaban en su Villa, como la obligaba a formar parte de su tripulación; se enojó, era una mezcla de odio y coraje y de un solo golpe, Nami tiró el árbol haciendo que este saliera volando y se prendiera en llamas hasta el punto de volverlo cenizas

todos los presentes miraban a Nami sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, pero vieron que algo le pasaba a su nakama, ya que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte su puño, ya que se podía ver varias gotas de sangre saliendo de ellas, mientras se prendía fuego en ambas y lentamente se llenaba cada contorno de esas mismas llamas alrededor de su cuerpo. Vieron como sus ojos color avellana se tornaban más oscuros y veían a la nada con un odio y rencor que hacia que ellos tuvieran miedo, por lo que retrocedieron un poco mientras Ace intentaba calmarla en vano diciéndole "tranquila, todo esta bien" y "no te preocupes" y viendo que ella no reaccionaba! Luffy se acercó un poco a ella para decirle algo pero ella hablo primero

-¡LARGUENSE QUE NO QUIERO HACERLES NADA!

-Nami, no te preocupes, Arlong ya recibió su merecido, kokoyashi está bien ya son libres y tu también, todo esta bien, no te preocupes ¡TODO ESTA BIEN ARLONG YA NO ESTÁ!

dicho esto, Nami empezó a recobrar su cordura y empezó a ver todo borroso, dejo caer unas lágrimas pequeñas, pero antes de decir algo, todo se tornó oscuro. Nami se había desmayado. Chopper gritaba como loco que necesitaban un médico y todos le gritaron que el era el médico, mientras tanto, Luffy ponía a Nami entre sus brazos cargándola. Chopper le grito a Luffy que debían llevar a Nami a la enfermería del barco y salieron corriendo.

Mientras, sus nakamas y Shanks y su tripulación estaban siguiéndolos caminando, mientras que Usopp, Brook y Franky todavía se preguntaban que había pasado, Zoro y Sanji se estaban peleando por que Zoro estaba abrazando a Robin

-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO MARIMO!

-¿A QUIÉN COJONES LE DICES MARIMO ERO-COOK?

-ya basta por favor! No puede ser que estén peleando por eso, ¿qué acaso no les preocupa lo que acaba de pasar con Nami

-esta biennn Robbbiiinnnn-chwaannnn- dijo Sanji con sus típicos ojos con corazoncitos

-me preocupa Nami- dijo Robin mientras Zoro la abrazaba un poco más fuerte- esto no puede ser nada bueno...

**Continuara...**


	5. No te recuerdo

[afuera de la enfermería]

-¿ cuándo van a salir, llevan ahí metidos durante varias horas?

-no lo se espadachín-san, pero me preocupa navegante-san

(Sale Chopper)

-y ¿ cómo esta Nami, Chopper?- pregunto Usopp

-bueno... Etto... No se muy bien lo que le paso para que se pusiera así, pero, al desmayarse, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza y es por eso que aún no despierta

Todos con una sorpresa y preocupación enorme le preguntan a Chopper si pueden entrar a verla, a lo que Chopper dice que sí, pero que sólo unos minutos

[en la enfermería]

Nami estaba acostada en una de las camillas más cercanas a la puerta, se notaba un poco pálida y con un semblante en blanco, cosa que los sorprendió ya que nunca habían visto así a su nakama

-está muy pálida no creen?-pregunto Usopp

-no despierta- murmuro Luffy ya muy preocupado

-no te preocupes capitán-san, ella va a estar bien ya verás

Luego de observarla por unos pocos minutos, Nami empezó a abrir lenta y dificultosamente los ojos y observó aterrada a los presentes

-¡Nami, ya estas biennn!

-tranquilo capitán-san

-etto...¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ Y Que hago en este... BARCO PIRATA?!-grito Nami horrorizada

-¿Nami?

-¡Respondan quienes son ustedes y que hago yo aquí!

-creo que perdió la memoria... Nami... De casualidad aún me recuerdas- dijo Ace saliendo del rincón donde lo tapaba Zoro

-etto... Ahora que lo mencionas... Etto... A...¿Ace? Qué haces aquí ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!

-bueno parece que a ti si te recuerda- dijo Luffy triste y decepcionado

-bueno Nami, yo estoy aquí, porque tu me invitaste a venir

-¿...?... Etto...Ace... Podrías acercarte un poco-dijo y Ace asintió acercándose un poco para que ella le susurrara algo

-¿Arlong? Etto... El... Etto...

-me encargue de el, ya no está en kokoyashi, esta encerrado en una prisión de los marines

-¿¡naniiiiiiiiiiiii?!

-si, nadie hace llorar a mi navegante y tampoco hace ¡que se clave un cuchillo!

(Todos)-¿¡QUÉ HISO QUEEE?!

-no lo recuerdo-dijo Nami ignorando lo que dijeron los demás- pero eso no explica lo que hago aquí, y ¿qué es eso de que soy tu navegante?

- si es que yo voy ¡a ser el próximo rey de los piratas-dijo orgulloso

-¿¡QUÉ QUEEEEEEEEE?!-grito Nami horrorizada parándose de la cama de un salto y corriendo en dirección a la salida, luego de salir, fue corriendo a cubierta, donde de un salto bajó del barco e intentó huir, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron sujetándola por la cintura y llevándola a cubierta

-¡sueltame te digo!

-no

-no te conozco!

-si me conoces! Perdiste la memoria!no seas tonta y ven conmigo!- grito y todos se sorprendieron por como reacciono su capitán-por favor

-etto... yo... Creo que... Te recuerdo... Eres... ¿Luffy?...¡LUFFY!- grito y lo abrazo muy fuertemente y después de separarse le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

Todos sorprendidos por lo que hizo su nakama se pusieron a escuchar con más atención su conversación

-por que me golp...-dijo Luffy pero se interrumpió al ver que su amada estaba llorando-por que lloras? -dijo preocupado

-te recuerdo... Pero... ¡No recuerdo quienes son ellos o que hago yoaquioporquemeduelemucholacabezaoporquesientoquemevoya...*pas*-dijo rápidamente hasta que se interrumpió al desmayarse y caer al suelo

-¿Nami? ¡NAMI!


	6. La segunda mejor?

-¡NAMIII! Despierta! Que te pasa?! CHOPPER! Nami esta desmayada!

Chopper fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su capitán y la navegante, al verla le pidió a Luffy que la llevara a su camarote ya que sólo necesitaba descansar porque fueron demasiadas emociones las que provocaron que se desmayara

Luffy hizo caso y la llevo a su camarote donde la acostó en su cama y la tapo con las sábanas, luego, ya se iba yendo pero se detuvo al oír algo que dijo Nami

-Luffy...-dijo aún inconsciente

Al decir esto, hizo que en el rostro de Luffy se asomara una gran sonrisa para después abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Pasadas las horas, Nami despertó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del cuarto, al salir, se encontró con todos en cubierta observándola preocupados

-¡NAMIIII YA ESTAS BIENNNNN!-grito Luffy

-¡NAMI-SWAAANNNNNN!

-etto... Luffy?

-si Nami?

-quienes son ellos -dijo señalando a todos los demás miembros de la tripulación y a Shanks que se encontraba ahí para ver como seguía su hija

-¿no nos recuerdas?-pregunto Chopper con unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

-etto... No...lo siento...pero-dijo pero antes de terminar la frase se quedo en shock, ya que todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, incluyendo los recuerdos de cuando llegaron ahí, le vinieron como si le dispararan a su cabeza con una pistola, todo fue tan rápido para ella que, sin darse cuenta, agarró una katana (para su info. No era de Zoro) que tenía guardada donde su clima tact y se la puso sobre su cuello

-¡NAMI! ¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES?!

Dicho esto, Nami recupero la cordura y vio lo que estaba pasando y empezó a soltar unas lágrimas

-¿Nami... Estas bien?-pregunto Luffy muy preocupado

-¿lu-Luffy?

-si Nami... Soy yo... ¿Estas bien?

-de dónde sacaste las katanas, esas no son mías-dijo Zoro sorprendido de que ella tuviera katanas

-etto... ¿Zo-Zoro?

-¿me recuerdas?

De repente, a Nami se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se puso muy nerviosa, empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles y todos la miraron preocupados

-Nami ¿estas bien

-si Luffy claro ¡no-no te preocupes!-dijo muy nerviosa

-¿por qué estás nerviosa y aún no respondes mi pregunta?

-etto... Las katanas... Son de... Son... Deeeeeee...

En eso, Mihawk apareció en la costa y busco a alguien con la mirada, en eso, Nami corrió y de un salto bajó del barco, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que veían la escena

-¡MIHAWK! Qué quieres?!

-creo que ya lo sabes querida

-no

-tienes la oportunidad

-¡NO!

-¿por qué no? Si hasta Roronoa quisiera la oportunidad

-¿¡quieres callarte?!

-no, la única forma será esa

-¡BIEN!

Dicho eso, Nami agarro otra katana del mismo lugar que sacó la otra y se puso en posición de ataque, Mihawk sacó su espada y comenzaron a luchar.

Mihawk lanzaba varios ataques que Nami esquivaba con perfección, mientras ella le lanzaba otros que el no podía esquivar con facilidad por lo que resulto herido varias veces

Después de una hora, Mihawk cayo rendido en el suelo y le dijo a Nami

-tenía razón eres la mejor

-¡URUSEI!

-lo siento pero tu sabes que ya es tarde

Dicho esto, Nami salió corriendo hacia el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos maldiciendo a Mihawk por lo alto, haciendo que todos la escucharán y bajaran

-etto... ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Cómo es que ha podido derrotarte!-grito furioso Zoro de que ella pudiera derrotarle y el no

-no conocen todo de ella no? Jajajaja bien les contaré... Hace mucho, cuando ella era aún pequeña, nos encontramos y yo la conocía por sus carteles y decidí enseñarle y volverla una buena espadachína para qué pudiera defenderse de los piratas a quienes robaba, terminado su entrenamiento, se fue... Años más tarde me entere que ataco unos piratas y derroto a su capitán que sin saberlo era el 2 mejor espadachín del mundo, lo que la volvió a ella la segunda mejor, su recompensa desde entonces ha estado muy alta

-jajajaja 16 millones no me hagas reír!-dijo Zoro a las carcajadas

-jajajajajajajaj no me digas que se han creído esa recompensa!

(Todos)-¿...?

-ella intento borrar sus carteles de todo el mundo pero no engaña a muchos con una vieja recompensa suya, en realidad su recompensa antes de luchar conmigo era de 450 millones

(Todos)-¿QUÉ QUEEE?

-si miren-dijo y sacó su recompensa del bolsillo y todos se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada y con los ojos a punto de salirse

-SUGOI NAMIIII!-grito Luffy

-¡MIERDA!-se escucho como eco desde el bosque, obviamente era Nami enojada de que ya supieran todo

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al barco seguida de las miradas de todos y sus pies se volvieron fuego, con lo cual salió disparada hacia la cubierta del barco y se fue corriendo a su camarote llorando todavía

Todos miraban preocupados a su nakama, sabían que no les había dicho nada por que ella no quiso que pasara todo lo que pasó (convertirse en la 2 mejor espadachína) y tampoco les dijo por el sueño de Zoro, quien veía a su nakama con odio, preocupación y rabia


	7. ¡Odio mi vida!

Todos (incluyendo Mihawk, a quién llevaron cargando) subieron al barco y se quedaron en cubierta, donde se podían oír (levemente) los sollozos de la navegante.

Luego de un rato, todos (a excepción de Zoro que se quedo en cubierta, Mihawk que estaba en la enfermería y Nami) se fueron a la cocina.

Nami decidió salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse, pero no contaba con encontrarse con Zoro.

-tsk ¡MALDITA BRUJA!-gruño Zoro

Eso que le dijo fue la gota que llenó el vaso, todos (los de la cocina) escucharon lo que le dijo Zoro ya que tenían la puerta abierta.

Los ojos de Nami se volvieron de color negro (todos los vieron) y se fue en dirección a Zoro.

-¡tu crees que yo quise que pasara todo eso!¡que yo quería ser espadachína!¡que quería ser la mejor del mundo!¡que quería que Mihawk me entrenara!¡ni siquiera agradeces que no hubiera dicho nada!¡no dije nada por tu estúpido sueño!¡¿no viste acaso que me hacia la miedosa cada vez que íbamos a una nueva isla?!¡que no fue difícil para mi!¡yo amo peligro!¡ni le temo a la muerte!¡yo no pedí que esto pasará!¡malita sea!¡ODIO MI VIDA!¡OJALÁ Y NUNCA HUBIERA NACIDO!- gritando esto último se le escaparon unas lágrimas y se fue corriendo al cuarto de cartografía sin tiempo de dejar a Zoro decir nada.

Todos salieron de la cocina y fueron con Zoro, quién se había quedado con palabras en la boca.

-¡¿por qué le dijiste eso?!-le grito histérico su capitán

-...-

-¡contesta! Soy el capitán y no me gustan las peleas entre mis nakamas!-le volvió a gritar "en especial si ella llora y dice ese tipo de cosas".

-chicos... Ya está la comida-dijo Sanji en un tono un poco deprimido y triste por lo que le pasaba a "su chica".

-bien... Vamos-dijo un Luffy muy serio

todos comieron en silencio, Luffy no robaba comida de los demás, se limitaba a sólo comer la suya; no habían bromas ni risas, sólo silencio.

Cuando acabó de cenar, Luffy se levantó de su asiento, cogió un plato con comida y les dijo

-voy a llevarle esto a Nami-y se retiró

Iba entrando en el cuarto de cartografía (ya que el nunca llamaba a la puerta) cuando de pronto...

-¿¡PERO QUEEEEEE?!


	8. ¿Qué paso aquí?

-¡¿PERO QUEEEEEE?!

*flashback*

Nami entro furiosa al cuarto de cartografía y cerró la puerta de un portazo poniendo el pestillo.

una idea paso por su mente, una que no le gustaba. Nada, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"me tengo que ir, así el sueño de Zoro se cumplirá y los demás no me odiarán por no haberles dicho nada"

salio del cuarto y, para su fortuna, no había nadie; se fue de puntitas a su camarote y sacando una mochila de su armario, empezó a guardar un poco de ropa, pensando que luego podría robar un barco y comprar más.

Salió del camarote de la misma manera y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de cartografía sin toparse con nadie.

"que voy a hacer con... Creo... Creo que tengo que quemarlos todos, si alguien llegase a robar el barco y obtuvieran los mapas... Si será lo mejor... Los quemare"

y con eso en mente, comenzó a quemar TODOS y cada uno de sus 'preciados' mapas hasta el grado de hacerles cenizas

terminando de quemarlos, escribió una nota que clavo en la pared con una de sus katanas (para que la notaran) y se dirigió a donde estaba su weaver para irse

luego de meter su mochila en éste, se metió en el y se adentro al mar

*fin flashback*

todos escucharon el grito De Luffy y fueron donde estaba para ver que era lo que ocurría, pero se quedaron viendo atónitos lo mismo que veía su capitan

En todo el cuarto se veían cenizas, donde antes se ubicaban las pilas de mapas, ahora eran pilas de cenizas

-oi... Chicos, ahí hay una de las katanas de Nami y... Creo que eso es una ¿nota?- dijo algo confundido Usopp

Luffy se dirigió donde dijo Usopp y vio que, efectivamente había una nota, la tomo y la leyó en voz alta:

**Hola chicos, de seguro estarán preguntando ¿qué paso aquí? Bueno, lo que pasó es que queme TODOS mis mapas, incluyendo el primero que hice y el único que le mostré a Bellemere.**

**también estarán preguntando ¿dónde estas? Bueno, me fui en el weaver (perdona Franky) para que el sueño de Zoro se pueda cumplir.**

**Se qué todos me odian ahora por no haberles dicho nada de 'eso' y me gustaría que algún día me perdonaran.**

**Quiero que sepan que los voy a extrañar mucho... Los extrañare mucho a todos y que si nos volvemos a ver algún día les pido que por favor... No me hagan recordar.**

** Con cariño, Nami **


	9. Isla Orion

Terminando de leer la nota que les dejo Nami, Luffy empezó a llorar "se ha ido... Se ha ido y no he podido impedirlo"

todos vieron como su capitán empezó a llorar y no lo aguantaron más y también rompieron en llanto (excepto Zoro, que se sentía entre preocupado y MUY culpable de lo que paso y de que se haya ido)

-¡esperen!-todos voltearon a ver a Ace-repite esa última frase que escribió Luffy

-puso...'quiero que sepan que los voy a extrañar mucho... Los extrañare mucho a todos y que sí nos volvemos a ver algún día les pido que por favor... No me hagan recordar'- repitió Luffy

-¡no puede ser! ¿ quien de ustedes sabe como irnos de esta isla? ¡ tenemos que irnos cuanto antes!

-pues... Franky y Robin pueden pero... Será algo difícil ya que quien sabía de eso era Nami... ¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Luffy, está en problemas... Miren chicos, seré breve porque debemos encontrarla rápido y sin entretenernernos mucho... Cuando nos encontramos que la ayude a escapar y vine con ustedes, ella me contó que hace mucho tiempo conoció una isla con una pared inmensa de roca, que según ella decía que su te adentrabas en esa isla por lo meno días y no vivías ahí ¡se te borraba la memoria! Y la única forma... Según lo que me contó, de hacerle recordar a la persona es contándole algunos sucesos de su vida o enseñándole alguna imagen de los más reciente que haya hecho o algo parecido... Pero... ¡Si pasan aproximadamente 4 días, no vuelve a recordar por más que lo intentes!

(todos)-¿¡NANIIIIIIII?!

-si... Bueno, miren... Ella dijo 'si nos volvemos a ver algún día les pido que por favor... no me hagan recordar' así que lo más probable es que haya ido a esa isla... Ella... Creo que dijo que se llamaba Orion...

-¿Orion? Creo que esa isla está cerca de aquí, de hecho la pasamos como 3 días antes de venir aquí, íbamos a atracar pero... Recuerdo que navegante-san nos dijo que adentrarse en esa isla es peligroso pero no nos dio más explicaciones ni detalles

-entonces... ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos por Nami!

(todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)-¡SIIIIII!

y así salieron de la isla para buscar a Nami y salvarla de la mayor equivocación que podría cometer en su vida


	10. Venimos por ti

[Con Nami]

"Ahí está la isla... ¿Podré hacerlo?...¡NO! Deja de pensar en eso que...¡si estoy lista!"

Atracó el weaver en la isla y se adentró en ella.

[Con Luffy]

-Capitán-san, llegaremos aproximadamente en 2 días, podríamos llegar antes, pero es imposible sin navegante-san ya que es difícil navegar por estos mares impredecibles... Ojalá y el clima no cambie mucho

-gracias Robin

[2 días después]

Nami fue a la playa a caminar un rato, cuando divisó un barco a lo lejos. Siguió caminando un rato y decidió darles la bienvenida a los piratas. Se acostó en la arena para esperarles mientras veía el cielo con detenimiento

[con Luffy]

-¡llegamos! Preparémonos para zarpar!

-si Usopp, ya oyeron a trabajar!-grito Luffy feliz de haber llegado

"Ya estamos aquí... Iremos por ti Nami, te lo prometo y volverás con nosotros... Conmigo... Volverás a ser nuestra navegante... Y la dueña de mi corazón"

Después de batallar un poco, lograron atracar en la isla y bajaron; a lo lejos vieron a Nami acostada en la arena y se dirigieron a ella

Al estar ya cerca, ella se levantó de donde estaba, les miro y les dijo

-bienvenidos, esta es la isla de Orion, espero que en su estadía se la pasen bien-les sonrió- saben me parece que los conozco de algún lado, pero no lo recuerdo-se puso sería de repente- me tengo que ir... Si quieren información de la isla vengan conmigo y los guiare, pero no se adentren en ella a menos de que quieran perder la memoria-sonrió de nuevo-bueno ¿qué dicen?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¡habían llegado tarde! Pero... Aún podían hacer que recordase

-claro que te seguimos! Shishishishishi

Al decir esto, Nami se giró y se fue caminando, seguida por todos, que se miraban preocupados

Llegaron a una pared de piedra y se veían como unas escrituras y antes de que ellos dijeran algo, ella hablo

-etto... Tengo una duda... Me ... Me podrían decir ¿cómo se llama su tripulación?

-bueno... Nosotros somos los mugiwaras-dijo Luffy preocupado y triste de que no los recordara

-vaya...mmm...interesante...-dijo en tono pensativo

-¿algún problema?

-no en realidad-sonrió- sólo que me suenan muy conocidos... Bastante a decir verdad...no logro ubicarles...mmm-volvió a poner su tono pensativo-¿de dónde les conozco?-susurro

-...- Luffy ya estaba desesperado-¡suficiente YA NO LO SOPORTO!¡chicos agarré la y llévenla al barco!-todos asintieron e iban a agarrar a Nami acercándose lo más rápido que pudieron, pero antes de que lo lograran, ella salió corriendo esquivándolos MUY ágilmente por los lados y cuando unos le bloquearon el paso, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y de un ágil movimiento derrapó resbalando por debajo de ellos y cuando les dejó atrás, se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo

Todos le perseguían (incluso algunos utilizaban los poderes de las akuma no mi), mientras ella se esforzaba por correr lo más rápido para perderlos e intentando recordar de donde los conocía hasta que...

-¡AAHHHH!


	11. Herida

-¡AHHHH!-se calló Nami, intentó levantarse, pero su pierna no daba para más; fue en el momento en que se calló y grito, que todos se dieron cuenta de que tenía toda la pierna derecha vendada.

-¡Mierda!-grito y se fue quitando la venda lentamente, dejando a la vista unas cortadas y quemaduras grandes-¡Ahh!- grito de nuevo, ya que por accidente se tocó una cortada que tenía por el tobillo.

-¿¡Qué te paso?!- grito Chopper que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. Cada vez estaban todos más cerca y ella empezaba a asustarse un poco más

-¡no lo se... No lo recuerdo...aléjense de mi! No me secuestren por favor...-empezó a llorar-¡no!...-Chopper intentaba revisar sus heridas-¡no me toques!¡déjame!

-¡Chopper retrocede!-grito Ace, Chopper asintió y retrocedió lentamente un poco hacia atrás hasta llegar donde estaban todos.

-¡aléjense,aléjense, aléjense!- de pronto su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas iniciando desde los brazos hasta las piernas-¿¡pero que?! ¿¡Qué es esto?! ¡Q-que!- de repente empezó a ver todo borroso y se desmayó cayendo en la arena

-¡Nami!- grito Luffy preocupado- ¡Chopper ve al barco, voy a llevarla a la enfermería!

-¡si Luffy!

Luffy cargo a Nami en brazos, acomodando la en su pecho; todos ya se habían ido al barco, por lo que Luffy aprovecho para poder verla de cerca sin que le sorprendieran... Le encantaba su cabello, largo y un poco ondulado, sus ojos color avellana, su nariz ligeramente respingada... Su carácter y la sonrisa que le daba... Todo en ella era perfecto para el

Camino hacia el barco rápidamente, preocupado de que no pudiera recordarlo; aunque también estaba feliz de haberla encontrado

Llego al barco y subió con mucho cuidado, con la precaución de que no se golpeará o se le cayera

Se dirigió a la enfermería y al entrar, la dejo con delicadeza en una de las camillas que le indicó Chopper, sentándose después en una de las sillas más cercanas de donde estaban

Chopper estaba tratando las heridas y quemaduras que tenía Nami, mientras que Luffy sólo veía a SU Nami con preocupación "¿que te habrá pasado? Lo siento... No pude protegerte... Pero ya estás a salvo"


End file.
